walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Walking Dead TV Show Timeline
Season 3 Days Incorrectly Numbered? I can't remember who he said it to (I think Sasha) in "The Suicide King," but Hershel mentions that Judith is about a week old. This doesn't correspond with the timeline, which indicates that Judith is only two days old. Timeline may be missing a few days after she was born. Or maybe Hershel was just telling that to Sasha so not to reveal her true age. Zombiehunter3 (talk) 23:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yea, a lot of this is just wrong, Mazzara and Kirkman stated it's been 4 months since the S1 Pilot and the end of S2..Scissor Shock (talk) 11:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) As a rule this timeline doesn't take into consideration interviews with actors and creators. Only info presented in the show dialogue is considered. Zombiehunter3 (talk) 23:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you point out more specically is what is wrong? It would help fix mistakes. Zombiehunter3 (talk) 23:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) How is it winter time all of the side in Prey? (3x14) it should be fromjuly to September. By my reckoning, Season 1 was summer of "2010" and Season 2 was late summer and fall of "2010". Season 3 was and still SHOULD BE summer of "2011". Unfortunately, just as in Season 2, Season 3 has mysteriously jumped to cooler weather with people wearing jackets in Arrow On the Doorpost and Prey which leads me to think the timeline is off now. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 02:53, March 20, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge the show has never revealed any specific dates. It's difficult to tell what time of year it is. As well with the human race almost wiped out there would be less industry poluting the air and perhaps the globe is experiencing a "cooling" period. This could result in cooler weather in August and July. Zombiehunter3 (talk) 18:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It would be great if the show even hinted at that sort of thing. Unfortunately, based on the on screen evidence, I think one of two things are happening. #1 The writers are trying to cheat by slyly advancing the timeline, going from an episode where everyone seems comfortable in short sleeves to one where everyone is dressing for cool weather. #2 The production of the show, which is filmed out of doors quite a lot, is dictating what the actors wear, which has unfortunate repercussions on the in-universe timeline of the show. I think #1 is more likely, that there was a time jump between Clear and Arrow On the Doorpost. Not just because people are wearing warmer clothes in Arrow, but something the Governor said about defending what they've built up over a year. The Governor could have been referring to Woodbury being built up since the start of the apocalypse. But something about the way he said it, the context he was speaking in, immediately made me think he was referring to both Woodbury and Rick at the Prison. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 20:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) What is the basis for putting the second meeting between the Prison and Woodbury on Day 322? At the first meeting on Day 319, did the Governor not say they would meet again in two days, which would be Day 321? SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 15:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sunday June 4 In the episode "Indifference," I noticed something when Daryl and co. were in the store: there was a yellow paper that said Sunday June 4. I think that it may be safely inferred that the outbreak happened in late May or early June. The most recent year to have Sunday June 4 was 2006, but I think that the next year to have it, 2017, is safer. After all, we may see broken down cars that are post-2006, and if the show lasts at least 7 seasons then the show will be around in 2017, so it works out. Therefore, season 4 begins around late November or early December 2018. That is a reasonable assumption month-wise since in the season finale, Joe says that it's New Year's Eve. Although it's possible he just meant that it'd be a "new dawn" or something after he kills Rick and/or he just wanted a reason to count down from 10, like people do on New Year's Eve, lol. AlastorMoody (talk) 20:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Martinez Camp entry A Governor arrives at Martinez camp has been added. I believe it needs to be put back. The Governor arrives, gets feet under the table etc, kills Martinez then takes a truck to the prison. What does everyone think??EuroTrash (talk) 21:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) font fix A section of Day 553 has a odd font size, I looked at editing but not clear what is wrong.EuroTrash (talk) 19:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Inmates Inmates The events of inmates (non Carl and Rick) take place straight away after the attack on the prison not after Carl and RIck have spent a day or two in suburbia. Not that anyone has updated this yet but it shouldnt be added after Rick and Carl are reunited with Michonne.EuroTrash (talk) 19:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Too much info Not to be a stickler, and not to say it is necessarily bad, but whoever has been writing these more recent entries to this page has been, in my opinion, giving far too much information. I am usually just someone that comes by and browses the info, so I may not be the most qualified to speak here. But this is a timeline to be used to give a general idea of each shown day's events, not a whole plot synopsis for each episode. If you take a look back at season 1 and 2 here, they are much shorter and give a short idea of what happens. But now these go into long, unending paragraphs of clutter. Half the page is season 4 being explained in extreme detail. Or is this how these timelines are always done for the seasons and then it gets trimmed down later? I don't remember the same being done for season 3, so I may be mistaken. Also, not to mention that if it is kept like this, the days during and after the prison attack will be unbearably long. The past 6 or 7 episodes have taken place over 2 or 3 days. Any thoughts? Or am I just uninformed and being picky? ( 08:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC)) I agree. And this is something that seems to happen a lot across the Wiki, too much information where a summary or even a few sentences would more than suffice. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 15:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I, or someone who is better at this, could edit it once the season 4 finale has passed. Make it more condensed and with bullet points like it was done for season 1 and 2. It would mostly involve deleting a lot of the extraneous information that was added for season 3 and 4's entries, and then re-formatting them to bullet-points. Maybe adding a blank space between each group's events for each day. That way the post-prison attack episodes could be put in far more easily and without all the clutter, making it far more organized and just telling us the important stuff. For example: Day 530 . Daryl and Beth hide from walkers in a car and then take refuge in an abandoned shack getting drunk. They later burn the shack down and continue on. . Carol and Tyreese's group stumble across a house and take shelter in it, discussing whether they should just stay there or keep moving to Terminus. Lizzie kills Mika, and Carol kills Lizzie. Thei group continues down the rails. Like that, just better written of course. Just list a sentence or two of what each group did that day, as well as any other important things such as deaths, people going missing, joining a group, leaving a group, big reveals, leaving or arriving at locations, whatever. Agree? Disagree? Just limit it to season 4, or fix season 3 up a bit too? ( 02:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC)) I'm good with that example. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 04:04, April 1, 2014 (UTC) That's my bad, but having too much info is no reason to delete everything that I wrote about Daryl, Beth, Carol, and the rest of them.... Just edit it, don't delete the work of others. Plus you're taking issue with what I wrote, the more recent edits, but you don't even bring up the MASSIVE FREAKING WALLS OF NEVER-ENDING TEXT for the earlier days of season 4? Dafaq? Those are novels. In comparison mine are short essays....... AlastorMoody (talk) 23:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Broken group difficult timing There is a very impressive collection of the events that took place when the group split before reunitiing at Terminus. I believe the events are correct and I will update the story in line with thisEuroTrash (talk) 19:10, March 27, 2014 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/bdHBowD.jpg Late response here but I came back to look things over before season 5. I have seen this timeline and I find issue with it. After episode 410 "Inmates," and 411 "Claimed" onward, there is very little to go on. The creator of that timeline had to have taken some liberties, particularly in regard to 411 "Claimed:" According to that timeline, Michonne must have gotten up, gone to Joe's BBQ, had a conversation with her dead boyfriend, find the neighborhood Rick and Carl were staying in, reunite with them, probably reconnect with them to discuss the past couple days, wash her new white shirt (since Joe's group claims that it smells freshly-washed), had breakfast with Carl (who, by that time, had already had breakfast once!), and head out with him all before about 8:15 (Rick states the time in 411 "Claimed"). Is this possible? Possibly it's possible, but it is still an assumption that must have been made because we receive no clues in any of the episodes to be certain of anything after 410 "Inmates." AlastorMoody (talk) 21:31, October 7, 2014 (UTC) "Them" Timeline Can someone explain to me where they got the idea that "Them" takes place an entire week after "What Happened and What's Going On"? Is this stated at any point in the episode? Sasha specifically says, "It's been a day and a half", which I take to mean a day and a half from the events of the last episode, when they departed from Richmond. It wouldn't make any sense for her to bring that up and be referring to something other than that; the writers would have to tell us what it's been a day and a half from. I thought maybe this person was taking into consideration that Rick said that it had been 3 weeks since Atlanta, but that would bring us to day 535 (514 + 21), not 539. Does anyone have an answer for this, or was this just simple speculation? AlastorMoody (talk) 16:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Timeline for the Companion Series I believe that when the companion series begins, we should make an alternate timeline page specifically for that show and reserve this one for the main show. I realize that they take place in the same universe, but I think including both shows on one page could get cluttersome, especially once the timelines begin to overlap. We could specify on both pages that the timelines for either show are occurring simultaneously and in the same universe, so there is little confusion, but I am opposed to including both on the same page. I'd like to hear what others have to say about this. (And as for names, we could keep "Television Show Timeline" for this one and make the other "Companion Series Timeline"; or, if the former is inapplicable because both are shows are obviously television shows, we could go "Main Show Timeline" and then "Companion Series Timeline", or "The Walking Dead Timeline" and then "Fear The Walking Dead Timeline", but the problem with this one is that the show is obviously not the only medium to be called "The Walking Dead" and so calling this page that could result in confusion between it and the comics. However, just know that just because the solution might be a bit tricky to come to doesn't mean that we should just not do it; I really want to do it.) AlastorMoody (talk) 19:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) *I have no problems with having a separate timeline for events specific to FTWD. But I would suggest each show's timeline include general events revealed by the other show. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 22:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC)